


Avarice

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Incest Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Jon goes to the hotel pool while on holiday, again, with his very strange, very rich cousins.





	Avarice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the valar_morekinks prompt: "Jon/Robb/Sansa AU threeseome. Jon fucks Robb while Robb eats Sansa out."

Jon can't say he's all too surprised to walk into the officially-closed hotel pool and find his cousin Sansa strewn out across a deck chair, legs spread and sighing with pleasure as her own brother kneels completely naked in front of her, mouth working over her softly, but he does let out a disbelieving laugh. “You two have no sense of self-preservation,” he tells them. “You're going to get caught.”

Sansa cracks open an eye. “Hello Jon,” she smiles sweetly at him, before her voice breaks into a moan, arching off her chair in her pristine white bikini – somehow looking both irredeemably filthy and the picture of innocence. Robb doesn't even deign to greet him, simply mumbles something into Sansa's cunt, clearly too busy for pleasantries. “This one promised me we wouldn't. So if we do, it's his fault.”

Jon chuckles as he takes another deck chair opposite them, watching as Robb's head bobs quicker between Sansa's thighs. He's not going to pretend he isn't hard watching the two of them, Robb strong and solid, Sansa lithe and willowy, paragons of beauty the both of them, and so much alike, all brilliant red waves and shining blue eyes. Part of him still thinks he should go, that this is wrong and he should not get involved, but he knows it's too late now – he's already involved himself, once, on their last big family expedition. A camping trip, his mother's idea, and one Sansa had made clear she was not a fan of. The older children all got put into the one tent, something Jon thought nothing of until he woke in the middle of the night to hear Robb whispering in his sister's ear, telling her what a little slut she was, kneeling in the dirt so her own brother could fuck her arse.

In truth, he wasn't even all that surprised.  _Bloody rich people_ , he thought, everything he knew about his father's family preparing him for the moment – even though he knew that technically, he was one of those rich people (and all his adolescent experiments with his Aunt Daenerys confirmed it).

“Frankly, your brother's just reckless,” Jon tells her, and Sansa laughs as Robb makes an indignant noise against her. “He was lucky when I caught you two, I wanted to join in.”

In truth, he should have put up more of a fight than he did, but they were just so beautiful together it was all he could do not to drool. “You weren't very subtle,” says Robb, finally pulling away from Sansa long enough to speak, panting like a man fished from the sea. “I could see you eyeing the both of us all week. I thought you'd be quite happy to have the both of us.”

In truth, Jon didn't get as much of Robb that night as he would have liked, only really a few kisses over Sansa's shoulder as they pushed in and out of both her holes. “Speaking of which,” says Sansa, pulling Robb's hair gently and returning him to his previous position, “you're here now, Jon. It seems like a waste not to use you.”

Jon grins as he gets up on shaky legs, walking over to their side, running two fingers – rough and calloused from a half-dozen casual jobs, for even if he's old enough to access the money from his father's family now, he doesn't like to, he likes to work for a living – along Sansa's bottom lip, and when he pushes them into her mouth she closes her eyes and moans, sucking at them like a popsicle. “Who do you think's getting used?” he asks, remembering the way she whimpered and clenched around him as Robb whispered in her ear how filthy she was, filled up with her brother and cousin's cocks. God, it would be so sweet to watch her suck his cock, to see those soft pink lips that speak courtesy so well wrap around his length, to come across her beautiful face and firm tits.  _Some other time_ , he tells himself. Because between her legs is something else to focus on, moaning softly, hard as steel and yet not even touching himself. Poor Robb.

Sansa lets out a huff of disappointment as Jon pulls his fingers away from her, and he gives her an apologetic smile. “Soon,” he promises. Then he steps back to drop to his knees behind Robb, taking ahold of his hips, letting Robb feel the line of his cock, still contrained by his swimming trunks, up against his bare arse. Robb moans softly and squirms against him. “Do you want this, Robb?” he whispers in his cousin's ear, one hand winding around his front, teasing at just the very tip of his length. “You're pleasuring your sweet little sister so well, after all. And yet she's not returning the favour.”

Sansa makes an affronted noise. “He can hardly claim he's neglected,” she insists, pulling Robb's hair a little tighter. “You should see the way I suck his cock.”

Jon grins. “Hopefully, soon,” he tells her, and then he takes pity on poor Robb and wraps a hand around his cock properly, listening to him moan and lap at Sansa's cunt faster and harder. “But not quite yet. Your poor brother needs me.” Sansa honestly seems quite distracted now, throwing her head back and moaning aloud as Robb sucks at her fiercely, her legs starting to wrap around his neck. It all gets messy as Jon pumps Robb steadily, not to slow and not too fast, but enough to make him start to shudder in pleasure, Sansa's wetness spreading across his face.

Sansa is still moaning, arching beneath her brother's mouth. “You can put your fingers in his arse,” she gasps, a thin sheen of sweat covering her pale skin beneath the artificial heaters, her eyes looking up to the grey dusky stormclouds above the glass roof. “He likes that.”

Jon raises an eyebrow. “Is that so?” In truth, he might have suspected as much when Robb starting rubbing up against his cock, but he wasn't quite brave enough to ask. Sansa is too busy gasping in pleasure to answer now, but Robb does, nodding feverishly, still not pulling away from his sister's cunt.  _She must taste so good_ , Jon thinks, and bites his lip in jealousy – he didn't get to taste her much last time, only a couple of licks before she was pushing him onto his back so she could ride his cock while Robb fucked her from behind.  _Another time_ , Jon tells himself. There might have to be a few more times, really.

He hardly came prepared for this though, so he doesn't have anything to make it easier on poor Robb. They're at such an angle he can't even use his mouth on Robb the way Robb is on Sansa. So the best he can do is push one finger between his lips, drenching it with spit, and pray it'll be enough, he won't hurt Robb too much.

Robb whines painfully as Jon slowly pushes inside, tensing up, but he doesn't ask Jon to stop and once Jon truly breaches the muscle, with a pop, he groans and hesitantly pushes back. Still, Sansa bites her lip nervously, blue eyes sparkling with worry. “Don't hurt him,” she warns.

Before Jon can respond, however, Robb pulls off her, panting shallowly. “I don't mind,” he says, and Jon frowns, bemused. Robb flushes. “I mean, I won't be able to take your whole cock without lube, but a little pai–” he cuts himself off with a gasp as Jon crooks his fingers, curious, seeing if he can find the right spot. “Th-that's good,” he whimpers.

Sansa makes her own curious sound before guiding Robb back to her cunt, and he moans as he buries his tongue inside her, making her gasp, while Jon rubs inside of him gently, seemingly having found the right spot, if the way Robb trembles at his touch is any indication. “You're  _dirty_ ,” he whispers in Robb's ear, a blush rising to his cheeks automatically – these sorts of words don't come to him naturally the way they seem to come to his cousin, but he's going to try. “You like this, don't you, me fingering you while you eat your sister out. Filthy, desperate pervert.”

Jon wonders if he's making a mistake, if he's just assuming Robb will like being talked to the same way Sansa does because they look so much alike, but Robb moans and rocks back and forth between the two of them faster, which is encouraging. Sansa groans and bites her lip, and then decides to join in. “Is that why you wanted to go down on me here?” she asks innocently. “Did you  _want_  to get caught, big brother?”

Robb lets out a muffled noise and Jon buries his finger deeper inside him, his free hand teasing Robb's cock again, rubbing himself against his cousin's thigh. “This place probably has security cameras, you know,” he points out. “Filming everything. Recording you like this, for posterity.”

Robb gasps sharply and suddenly pulls back, squirming on the end of Jon's finger. “More,” he chokes out, turning his head to look at Jon, eyes blown wide with want and chin dripping wet. “I – I want you to fuck me, I want – god, I can't stand it–”

Sansa bites her lip and moves her hand down to rub at herself while Robb is busy imploring Jon with his eyes. Jon frowns. He's hard as a rock and there's nothing he'd like more than to get off inside Robb's tight arse, but he knows he doesn't have what he needs, and Sansa asked him not to hurt her big brother, but Robb begging like that, filthy and beautiful with his big eyes and wet chin, he's impossible to resist–

His wet chin.

Jon is an idiot sometimes.

But he smiles, and gives his cousin a nod. “Alright,” he says, and slowly removes his finger from Robb's tight arse, leaving him to groan in disappointment. Then, he swipes two fingers across Robb's chin, collecting as much of Sansa's juices as he can, and thrusts gently against his hip again. “Turn back around,” he says, and Robb does it, and in reward Jon teases his hole with his wet fingers. Well. Here goes.

Sansa's lubrication does help, but it's still a bit of a struggle, Robb still whines against her thigh while Jon struggles to breech him. He just gets his fingers past the second knuckle before he decides it's not enough, and so he pulls out to collect more. He pushes two fingers straight into Sansa, making her cry out and arch off the deckchair, calling his name: “Jon, Jon, Jon.” Jon's cock throbs in time with her voice, so lovely she's almost singing, and Robb moans, loud and rough, before Jon can feel his mouth on her again, licking carefully around her nub, not wanting to clean off what Jon's collecting, and making her whine and writhe, rocking from side to side. “Robb – Robb–”

 _She's going to come,_  Jon realises, which is both fair enough and possibly somewhat helpful. Jon pushes a third finger into her, and she clasps her mouth with a hand so she won't scream so loud the whole hotel will come running. Her other hand is wound tight through Robb's red curls, pulling him as close as she can, and Robb mouths at her desperately while Jon crooks his fingers in her hard and fast, forgetting a moment why he's doing it and getting caughting up in the need to pleasure her, to feel her clench hot and wet around his fingers, and she cries out and shudders all over as she finishes, wetness dripping down her thighs, thrusting herself shamelessly toward the two of them until her body finally relaxes, leaning back in her chair with a sigh and a smile.

Jon waits until he's done before he pulls his fingers out of her, finding them dripping wet, and moves them down to circle Robb's arse again. Robb calms down some, but still laps at his sister idly, leaving her shuddering through aftershocks. “Greedy,” Jon mutters in his ear as he pushes two fingers into his cousin, and they go in easier now, he buries himself down to the knuckle. “Does she taste good, your sweet little sister?”

Robb groans again, and nods. “I'll have to see what you look like sucking my cock, Stark,” he whispers, and Sansa giggles.

“I'm holding you to that promise,” she teases him, and Jon raises an eyebrow.

“That goes for the both of you.”

“Oh, I hope so.”

Robb groans and suddenly Jon feels a hand groping him blindly, finally finding his cock through his dry swim trunks. “Jon,” he moans, frustrated, “I said I wanted you to fuck me.”

Jon rolls his eyes. “Yes, and I'm taking some time to get you ready. You're bloody tight,” he says, though he does add his third finger slowly, to ward off disagreements. Above them, Sansa looks a little sheepish, and Jon frowns at her. “Have you not fucked him before?”

Sansa frowns. “Well, no,” she says, bemused. “How would I?”

Jon raises an eyebrow. “What, you're so filthy and so rich, but you're too shy or too broke to go buy a strap-on?”

Sansa's mouth hangs open as if she's struggling to answer, but then she just looks away and blushes. “Father has all the money,” Robb mutters against her thigh.

From the look on her face though, Jon would say Sansa just didn't think of it, and now she has she's wondering why she didn't think of it earlier.  _He's never been fucked before_ , Jon realises as Robb clenches tight around his fingers, and on one level, that makes it hard not to just take him now, fuck him so good and hard he'll be begging for more once Jon's done, but on another – he wonders if he should stop now, before someone gets hurt, if he should wait until they get back to their rooms and he can find some proper lube at least.

But, Jon realises with a hiss of pleasure, as Robb needily grabs at his dick, Robb isn't going to stand for that.

So once he feels as ready as he can, he pulls his fingers away, and spits in his palm, hoping to wet his cock a little before doing this. Then he realises he hasn't actually gotten his cock out, but he feels so desperate he can't really undress properly, he just pushes his trunks down to his thighs and hopes for the best. He takes his cock in hand and lines it up with Robb's hole, and Robb sighs and thrusts back towards him, but it still doesn't feel right – leaving aside the whole matter of Robb being his cousin, he feels too tight and dry, Jon could hurt him, is it really worth–?

“Go on, Jon,” comes a voice above them, and Jon looks up to see Sansa smiling down at them. “If he wants it so much, give it to him. Fuck him up the arse. He'll love it.” She pauses. “I do.”

And Jon curses under his breath, remembering her, begging and whimpering as Robb squeezed her tits and whispered the foulest things in her ear, and she whispered back,  _yes, yes Robb, I'm your little slut, I'm a slut for my brother's cock, fuck my arse harder please,_  and then he's pushing inside, listening to Robb wail as Jon splits him open.

Fuck, it hurts, Robb is so fucking tight Jon hisses in pain as he slowly buries himself balls deep, and he watches Robb's nails dig into Sansa's thighs hard enough to bruise her, shuddering through the pain. It does feel good though, clenching hot and hard around his dick, and once Jon slips in deep enough to rub against the right spot, Robb lets out a strangled pleasured moan. That's how Jon begins, short slow thrusts against that spot, getting Robb used to the sensation, keeping him shivering with pleasure and forgetting about the pain. Robb pants and moans softly as he falls into the rhythm, thrusting back to meet Jon, and then Sansa pulls his hair again.

“Robb?” she asks, guiding him back between her legs, “again?”

Robb nods feverishly and goes back to work, mouthing at her cunt so hard she hisses like she's in pain, but she doesn't ask him to stop. Jon starts to thrust in and out of Robb faster, matching his rhythm on Sansa, and Robb moans and gasps but he doesn't ask to stop either. It's funny almost, how Robb was so in control the last time, the first time he was with them, calling his sister the foulest names and treating her like little more than a whore, and yet now he takes her orders so easily. Still, perhaps it shouldn't surprise him. They are so alike, after all. They must like all the same things. And they know they like all the same things.

“You're such a filthy slut,” he spits in Robb's ear, wrapping a hand around his cock to find him hard and leaking, and his cock spurts precome at the sound of those words. When Sansa makes a choked noise, Jon looks up at her. “You too. You're both dirty, depraved fucking whores.” Robb moans and thrusts back against him harder, and Sansa buries her hands deeper in her brother's hair. “Just fucking each other behind closed doors isn't enough, you have to be so reckless, let yourself get caught, invite other people to share you. Fucking rich people. You're so  _greedy_ –”

And suddenly Robb lets out a cry, his cock spasming in Jon's hand, covering it in thick white seed.  _Too much. He liked it too much._  Jon moans as Robb is now even tighter around his cock, and does not stop with his thrusting back, even though he must be oversensitive now, but he's still determined to pleasure them both to the best of his ability.  _Bloody overachiever._  Jon curses and bites at Robb's neck, unable to hold back anymore, thrusting hard and fast into his arse and Robb moans like he fucking loves it, mumbling “come on, come on,” into Sansa's cunt until Jon finally can't hold back anymore, he groans against Robb's neck and spends his load deep in him, shuddering all over as Robb clutches around him so tight, drawing out every last drop of come and begging for more.

Once Jon recovers his wits, he notices Sansa, writhing against Robb's mouth again and Jon feels obliged to help out. Beneath Robb's jaw, he pushes two fingers against her and then inside, and she moans desperately, her legs splaying shamelessly on either side of her chair. His fingers move hand and fast in her, and when she thrusts up just enough he can rubb her sweet little arsehole with his pinky, making her gasp and moan even louder. She's still so sensitive from her first orgasm it does not take much, and when he whispers “good girl. Sweet, slutty little girl,” she cries out and comes again, a rush of fluid landing in her brother's mouth.

After a few moments they all start to extract themselves from one another, Robb's arse still gripping so tight around his flaccid erection, as if he doesn't want to let Jon go. Everything stinks of sweat and chlorine now, and Jon carefully looks around to be sure no-one really did come in to the ostensibly closed pool, because if it was so easy for them to get in it probably would be for anyone else as well, but he doesn't see anything. Then he looks back up to the glass above them, while it's gone dark and is starting to patter with rain.  _Gods, what have I gotten myself into,_  thinks Jon.  _Not one cousin, but two. And I'm encouraging them also._  He can just imagine what Dany would make of all this.

“We should clean up before we go back to our rooms,” says Sansa, swing her legs over the side of the chair, but not trying to stand up yet – she still looks pretty shaky. “We look rather suspicious?”

Jon frowns. “How?” he asks, and Robb, sliding his own swimming trunks back on, shrugs.

“There is a pool.”

Jon and Sansa both give him a disbelieving look. “Gross, Robb,” says Sansa.

But Robb ignores her before diving right in, and Sansa sighs, as if this does not surprise her in the slightest. She stands up, wobbling slightly, and walks over to Jon – who feels stuck as a deer in the headlights. “Come on, Jon,” she whispers, and suddenly gropes at his wet and soft prick, making him gasp and it flutter at her touch. “There are also showers. I seem to remember promising to suck your cock?”

Jon makes a strangled noise. “Funny,” he says. “I remember promising to let you suck my cock.”

Sansa grins at him, and Robb makes an irritated noise, quickly pulling himself out of the pool lest her be left out of the next round.  _I am going to hell_ , thinks Jon.

Then again, it is easier for a camel to pass through the eye of a needle than for a rich man to enter the kingdom of heaven.


End file.
